Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Auta Magetta
Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Auta Magetta is a tournament match between a Saiyan prince Vegeta and a Metalman from Universe 6 Auta Magetta. Prologue After watching the fights between Frost and Piccolo and Vegeta and Frost, Beerus locates a wound on Goku's hand from Frost's poison needle, allowing Goku to be re-registered back into the tournament on the grounds of Frost cheating and violating tournament rules to defeat Goku. However, Beerus absolutely insists that Monaka will remain the trump card of the team no matter what, which leads to Goku taking Vegeta's place when he loses. Goku wants to speak with Monaka but Beerus continuously protects Monaka from speaking to Goku but Monaka is unconscious after seeing Goku's Kamehameha in the first match. Beerus gets Goku away from Monaka by telling him that if Monaka is disturbed during his meditation, he will incinerate him, regardless of position. Battle Vegeta's next fight is with Magetta, as soon as he arrives Vegeta estimates him to be slow due to his size but as he starts to punch Vegeta, he realizes that he is both powerful and fast. Vegeta attempts to get rid of Magetta's head by kicking it repeatedly. Magetta's head soon pops out with smoke. Vegeta is surprised Magetta gains both speed and power each time he attacks. He then flies towards the barrier now established in the tournament as he is aware that Magetta cannot fly due to his large size. Despite his multiple blasts at Magetta, they are clashed with Magetta's Magama Spit. He then dodges the magma trying to understand his strategy before the room starts to get full of smog. Vegeta clears the smog by turning into a Super Saiyan but is exhausted due to the immense heat generated by Magetta. Magetta continues spitting lava again at Vegeta. He then lets out a hot water vapor attack which pushed Vegeta to almost fly out of the barrier. Later on, Trunks calls out on Magetta for using a weapon, but the referee says it was a natural fart. While Vegeta prepares for a Galick Gun attack, Magetta raises the temperature which causes the whole arena to become extremely hot. Magetta easily blocks Vegeta's Galick Gun with his Lava Spit which becomes solidified. He spits another lava on Vegeta, and uses the lava to ambush Vegeta. He successfully hits Vegeta with a club created by the cooling the magma, making him fall out of the ring. However, Vegeta is lucky enough to land on one of the broken rocks from the stage platform. Magetta gets pushed back by Vegeta's ki after releasing it to break the barrier. Vegeta uses his Final Flash on Magetta, while Magetta prepares for another Lava Spit. However, the Final Flash easily overcomes Magetta's lava and pushes him to the edge of the arena platform. As a result of Vegeta's Final Flash, Magetta becomes dizzy and is left open to Vegeta's attack. Despite trying to block it, Vegeta shouts out an insult which makes Magetta lose his will to fight. Thus, Magetta falls out of bounds and Vegeta is declared the winner of the match. Aftermath Vegeta moves on to the next round. Category:Battles